Gauntlet: Green Archer's War
by Ladydoma
Summary: Yes this is a Gauntlet fic. But features Jarlaxle. So please Just read and find out what this is about. Please
1. Chapter 1

Gauntlet: Green Archer's War

By ladydoma

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. Kit and Lara are names my sister and I used for our characters in Gauntlet: Dark Legacy. This Fic is also a crossover between The Sell Swords Trilogy with Jarlaxle( HOT!) And a little bit of Lord of the Rings. And the lyrics are not mine either.This is orginally written in one of my note books and I did not know too much about hottie Jar, so I made shit up. Please bear with me. I have been wanting to type this forever Oh yeah this is on FR because I could not find Gauntlet fic cat. Plus I used a few character from the books like Drizzt, and Lloth as well. Please read and review. And remember Enjoy!

_Dusty LaFave this is for you_

Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide,Voices trapped in yearning, memories trapped in time,The night is my companion and solitude my guide,  
Would I spend forever here and not be satisfied, And I would be the one to hold you down, kiss you so hard,I'll take your breath away and after I'd wipe away the tears, Just close your eyes dear Through this world I've stumbled so many times betrayed, Trying to find an honest word, to find the truth enslaved, Oh you speak to me in riddles and you speak to me in rhymes My body aches to breathe your breath, your words keep me alive,And I would be the one to hold you down, kiss you so hard, I'll take your breath away and after I'd wipe away the tears,Just close your eyes dear Into this night I wander, it's morning that I dread, Another day of knowing of the path I fear to tread, Oh into the sea of waking dreams I follow without pride, Nothing stands between us here and I won't be denied, And I would be the one to hold you down, kiss you so hard, I'll take your breath away and after I'd wipe away the tears, Just close your eyes dear.- Sarah Mcolochin " Possession"

Chapter one:Threats and Arguments.

Nine realms, nine rulers, nine threats Thousands have fled the nine realms of the nine rulers. A sorceress,a barbarian warrior, a Valkyrie,a wood elf,a wizard, dwarf, and a drow. All nine gathered around within a great temple. There was a massive uproar. Loud and very meaningless.The only man, not speaking was a wise old sorcerer. By the name of Sumner. All he did was sit and watch for sometime. He grew tired of it.

He slowly stood. To see if he could not stop this. Quiet! All of you!" His voice boomed. The meeting chambers quaked. Immediately all was at last quiet. All had fell silent. The only sound that could be heard was the jester smoothly spinning one of his cannon bombs around on the table. While Sumner's eyes watched the room. He noticed eyes filled with confusion.

The insane jester. Short in heigthe, but quick in movement. His bald head exposed. While his green and red hat with bells sat atop the table. HIs green opera mask rested upon the middle of his forehead.HIs ridding gloves tucked under his hat. Lightly he tapped his boots upon the stone floor. Slightly leaning back comfortably in his chair. Though this jester had long since abandoned his realm. The realm of Dreams, and illusion. He still felt he had to assist. Perhaps this was the only way to get back the world which was taken by the powerful Shadow Wraith. It was because of this creature, the jester had to flee his own realm.

To the right of the jester sat the knight. His silver and blue helmet sat beside his hands.His armor was blue and silver too. The knight was tall. And athletically built. Young and to most women handsome. He was human. But very strong. He slouched in his chair a bit. And stared at the jester with curiosity. He too was hear because of a threat. His realm was the Sky Dominion, and it neighbored the Valkyrie's realm. The Plague Fiend threatened complete destruction to his realm.

To the right of him was the darker skinned sorceress. Her eyes were pure white.She was a slender woman. She stared at Sumner. Perhaps this was the answer to her problems. And why the large Zombie Lich cursed the Forsaken Province. Her world.

Sitting next to her was a dwarf. Enough said about him though. Of course his friend sat next to him. The Warrior.

Then the first Matron Mother. Matron Baerne. Ruler of the drow realm, Menzoberranozan's house. Her long white hair brushed her shoulders. She sat with a perfect posture. Her lavender eyes bore into the others. Though she found no threat. Her son was requested to attend this. And she was sent for by Lloth, The worshiped spider queen of her people.

Another ruler, was the Valkyrie. Lara. She had her sword laying nicely upon the table. She blinked her blue eyes once. She was dressed in her dark blue short skirt. And a dark blue belly tank top. She was beautiful. Her hair was dark brown and pulled back in a ponytail. Around her head she normally wore a winged head band. Which was a symbol of her heritage from those of Valhalla. Lara ruled over the Castle stronghold. Nearly all of her kingdom is gone. Torn by the three headed Chimera.

The forest realm. Was ruled over by Legolas. The wood elf. He had his troubles too. At war with the Drow over Lloth. Legolas took no pleasure in attending this meeting. There were deadly glancing exchange from Matron Baerne and Legolas Greenleaf.

Legolas was young looking handsome. He had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Normally he would have his bow. But for now he only sat and continued to glare at the drow. Knowing that no matter what their would never be peace between their kind.

Then there was the wizard. Who yawned. His dark slender fingertips tapped lightly upon the table, He did not wish to be here either. Because he could be back in his Desert realm. Trying to fight off the evil Jinn. All the nine leaders had their reasons for being there.

" Now then." Sumner had started." As you all know the realms are in grave danger. I will now get to the point. Assuming you all know why you are all here." He said and vualted up a chest of items. Giving one different to each. Save for at least one. Everyone who had an item eyed them. " You each hold a weapon for another realm. This is a test of trust. The Forsaken Province. Shall hold the Parchment of Fire. Which will rid the Ice Dominion of the Yeti."

" The Javelin of Blinding. Will be given to the Mountain Kingdom. held by the Warrior. This weapon will blind the Plague Fiend."

I give the Ice Axe to the Castle Stronghold. For the down fall of the great Dragon, threatening the Mountain Kingdom."

" The Book of Protection, to be sued against the Lich. Is now in the hands of the Sky Dominion."

" To the Forest Realm, I give the Scimitar of Decapitation. To slice off the heads of the Chimera..." He suddenly paused as Matron Baerne lea pt to her feet. And slammed her palm of her hands upon the table.

"Why trust a wood elf for this!?" She asked angerly" They lie. Like pig humans."

Immediately Legolas defended himself and his people." We are better trusted then your coal skinned race." He snapped.

" Wait, wait." Began Lara.She looked up in a confused manner at the Matron Mother. " You don't think that we are trustworthy?" She asked.

" Stay out of this human!" Hissed Matron Baerne.

" Stand down drow!" Snapped Legolas.

Sumner sighed" Both of you, stand down!" He ordered. Then turned his attention back to the matter at hand as Matron Baerne and Legolas slowly sat down. Giving eachother death glares. Sumner continued," The Spider Queen is said to be destroying the wood realm am I correct?"

" That's a lie!" Shouted Baerne. " A lie those elves made up. It is the Wraith."

" Lies..." Legolas whispered harshly.

" Yvonnel Baerne, Legolas Greenleaf enough." He turned back to the others." The weapon against the threat to the wood realm is in the Desert Lands. The Toxic Bellows. The Ice Dominion will store the Genie's Lamp. Which would forever trap the Evil Jinn within. Finally." He paused and turned to the jester." Your realm is opened once more. The Hyena your alter ego awaits anyone to free him. Then he will give the Lantern. Which will destroy the Shadow Wraith. Are there any questions?"

" I have one." Lara began." If you're so powerful. Can't you destroy these things yourself?"

" I am too old. Though I have gained knowledge and wisdom. I've not the strength nor the speed." He explained. Lara only nodded her head. And then turned her attention to Legolas. Lightly she smiled. Then he noticed staring at him. He lifted an eyebrow. While she still had a silly look of love sick teen. Lara lightly waved her hand at him.

" What are you looking at? Legolas asked her.

" Whats yer damage boy!?" Shouted the dwarf who noticed this." The lass likes ye, elf!" He pointed out.

Lara quickly denied," I...do not! Elves are not real men!"

" Then why in the nine hells are you looking at me!?" Legolas screamed at her.

" I...I...your hair makes you look like my mother!" Lara stated loudly. She crossed her arms over her chest then stuck her tongue out at him. Then she looked at the dwarf and noticed he was staring confused at her." What are you looking at shorty?"

The dwarf angerly stood." I'll slam yer head through the wall, devil lassie!"

Lara jumped to her feet." Bring it on Munchkin!" She drew her sword. All the while the jester began to laugh. While Legolas tried to restrain the dwarf" No!" Called Lara," Let the peck get his ass beat." She said.

The dwarf abruptly stopped and waved his hand dismissively." It'll not be worthy for me time." Upon finishing, the dwarf took his axe and lamp and just left. Soon all began to leave. To await the day they can trust their equal rulers to aide them.

Authoress note: Phew. Wow so many hate people hate eachother. I wonder how bad things are going to get. In the next chapter we meet Lloth and are re veiled the awful wrongs she's commit ed. And how she became the Spider Queen. In Chapter Two: Lloth


	2. Lloth

Give me release witness me I am outside give me peace.Heaven holds a sense of wonder and I wanted to believe.that I'd get caught up when the rage in me subsides.In this white wave I am sinking in this silence in this white wave in this silence I believe Passion chokes the flower 'til she cries no more possessing all the beauty hungry still for more.Heaven holds a sense of wonder...I can't help this longing  
comfort me I can't hold it all in if you won't let me heaven holds a sense of wonder...In this white wave I am sinking in this silence in thi s white wave in this silence I believe I have seen you in this white wave you are silent you are breathing.in this white wave I am free - Sarah Mclocholin" Silence"

Chapter Two: Lloth

And so, it was ten years of war. Ten years of bloodshed. The realms defending the people, were easily overthrown and taken later. And only one deity watched. With deadly red eyes. This creature dwelt within the darkness of a lone and desolate cave. Gazing into a pool of blackness. And then the creature opened her mouth to speak to another." When I took these deadly and lonely lands for myself. I had believed there to be a new era in my wake. When I choose to destroy my soul for a price. Yet...I feel it is I that has lead this destruction and war to all." She paused.

" But...it was so long ago. My Spider Queen. " The other in the shadows spoke to her." The dark and evil ways are returning...from where you left of...all those years ago..."

"...those days should have been left far...but are too close to me now..." She trailed off and closed her eyes. And thought of the times she spent. Loathing and murdering...

4068 B.C Forest Realm...

Slowly the flame of the candle began to flicker on and off. Annoyed, Lloth the high priestess lit another one. And continued to gingerly caress the smooth back and abdoman of her black widow. This spide was so much more then a mere pet or familiar to her. It had been more like a daughter to her.

Lloth had always adored spiders. Obsessed over their spieces for centuries. She kept, bred, and raised different types of spiders. Studying their quick movements. How the female could make a cozy home from mere silk strands. That also had the ability to trap prey. Bite them, then quickly wrap them and make a meal from their blood.Or she may decide to feed the prey to her young.

But the most amazing gift, was that of a Black Widow. Proof of female domination. Males are weaker. After mating they will kill the male and feed them to their young. That sexual intercouse in the male's only purpose. but a female's is far greater.

So for this reason. Lloth began to practice the ways of the Black Widow. She'd seduce the men of the Forest World to her bed. Get her gratifaction. Then she would kill them. Chop them up and feed them to her spiders.

Each afternoon. She, whilst the elves knelt in prayer of Tunare. Lloth would search for her next victim. At first she lured mere guards and residents. Then she moved to noblity. Then the day came, when she wanted to taste the blood of a king. King Feltic Greenleaf.

However it was not long before she had been figured out. By Legolas, son of the King. He overheard Lloth 's wicked plot to murder his father. Lloth never believed anyone would have the bravery to eavesdrop.

But she was proven wrong. As within moments, elven gaurds stormed into her chambers. Destroying her precious children. Her spiders. Then they approached Lloth. The priestess glared and siezed her blackbwidow. Shouted a spell, held the Black Widow to her wrist and let it bite her. The female's fangs sunk deeply into Lloth's wrist. Venom oozing into her veins. Flowing into her bloodstream.

She let the guards take her. And even though she not been harmed by them. She felt weak and beaten. She cringed and writhed in pain. Grabbing her lower abdoman as she was drug into the throneroom of Feltic and his nobles. Whispers erupted throughout the room.

Until all feel silent when Lloth screamed out and she found her voice," It burns!" She called out.

Feltic would have inquired to her. However the candles blew out. All eyes stared in shock. Lloth's body began to twist and turn. Changing it's shape. Her lower body expanded. And grew eight legs like that of a spider from a large black abdoman. Upper body remained as a woman's but her skin changed. Into that of a drow woman. A greyish black. Feltic backed slowly. Exchanging glances with his son. Who aimed his bow and arrow. Lloth for a while was unmoving. Legolas lowered his bow.

" Is she dead?" He asked his father.

All had the answer once a massive wind stormed into the hall. Lloth, who was for a moment proclaimed dead. Leapt up upon her eight legs. She was tall, huge. Half Black Widow, half Dark elf.

Legolas fired his arrow. Striking Lloth in the arm. She screamed out as gaurds approached her. She fled out the nearest window. Leaving the Forest Realm Behind...

" My folly...it still hurts..." Lloth said opening her eyes.

" Then destroy them all." Said the other in the shadows.

Lloth shook her head. Unwilling to relent." Get thee illusion back into your dark world." She hissed.

The other glared with pure white eyes," Very well. But until you change your mind. More will die. I will destroy she, whom you hold so dear to your plans."

Lloth only turned around," She will finish you! You know she is not a mere warrior."

The other turned back around." We shall see. Lloth." And he was gone.

Lloth turned back to her pool. And spoke to herself." She will prevail. After all. She has it in her destiny. " When she opened her eyes she looked into her pool. There was the image of a group of four. They were very pale. Bald. Odd looking. Had toothly grin. ( which never left thier faces)They never spoke either. Only levitated there and smiled. These were known as the Gentlemen.

Lloth had respectfully bowed her head. The did the same." He is entering her mind." She mused.

In responce the Gentlemen lifted their slender fingers. There was the image of a little girl within the orb in one of their hands. Lloth understood right away." He will take her child. So She will fight him." Lloth mused." Write a message to the leader of the Bregan D'Aerth. A group of Drow renagades. Lead by the best. they are to come here and meet with me."

She paused to wave her hand along the pool. A new image appeared. The image of the Gentlemen had shimmered away. There was now a mortal village. One mad stood before a drow on horseback.

" We've no more gold sir." Began the man.

The lead drow smirked." Then there will be no mercy." He said,"Destroy the village!" He shouted to his men.

" No..please..." The man begged. While the drow paid no heed and rode through the town. Lloth blinked once" The woman I need, dreams. The Dark Shadow will reviel himself to her."

Aurthoress note: Hey who is the Shadow? Is it the darkness created by Lloth? Or is it a darkness within one's mind? And who is this woman Lloth speaks of? All answers and more are revieled in the next chapter The Green Archer.


	3. The Green Archer

The story behind the painting I drew is already told No more tearstains on the pages of my diary Tired but unable to give up since I'm Responsible for the lives I saved The play is done The curtain's down All the tales are told All the orchids gone Lost in my own world Now I care for dead gardens My song is little worth anymore Time to lay this weary pen aside The play is done The curtain's down -Nightwish" Dead Gardens"

Chapter Three: The Green Archer.

She climbs higher and higher, up the side of a vast building. Her dark green eyes stare up, as she continues to climb at least one more level. Before reaching a slender plaform. Then after several feet more,she would reach the top. She merely vualted herself onto the plaform. She feels do dizzy. As if drunk with confusion. Still she leans against the brick wall for support. As she makes her way slowly around the building. Passing several opens window.

One window appears to hold just one.A prisoner of war. He screams for death The sound of his cry for deliverance. Was toned out. He is bound by rope and chains. Eyes blindfolded. It is cold , and quiet. No one there to hear his pleas.He is too beaten and weak to struggle through his binds. Around him are more tortured bodies. Rotten corpses. Their souls trapped within. Their faces shown of pain and a slow and meaningless death. This window...is not for her.

The second window reveils dancing figured with masks. Infront of a bright and beautiful temple. There is clear streams of water, trickling down a stair like fountian. The grass is green, and cherry blossom petals fall forever from the trees.The sky above is pink, with shades of blue and purple. An eternal sunset. But this is still not the right window which calls to her. As she passes a woman sitting on the edge of the window lifts her mask and watches with curiousity.

Now the third window is different. The call to her is strong here. She peaks in. Within it is a world levitating in the night sky.Dark small islands of stone. And utter darkness. This is eerie and wicked. But this woman, this elf enters the window and beholds her dreamworld. Peaceful it seems and quiet. She is not very much alone. The only other life. Are small green hands, running about. Upon their slender fingertips. Minding their own business.

The elf woman wonders off. Reaching an old fence. Walking along the side, she stares down. Below her may not be anywhere but forever darkness. She turns and walks back. And her eyes catches a massive dragon like gargolyal asleep. Peacefully. Suddenly though, a small child's giggle echos into the air. The woman quickly looks around.

She pays little or no heed to the sleeping beast and walks across a cobble stone bridge. Her eyes again looking down upon the blackness below her. This leads to a park like place. Only the grass is dead. The pools are dried. She steps then onto the levitating platform, It moves. Taking her to a place with dark green grass and cherry blossum trees with black petals. There are orchards, bearing ripe fruit. At the woman's feet there is a small stream of trickling water. She leans down and cups the water in her hand and sips it slowly. It tastes so pure.

When she looks back, there is a bright red cherry blossum tree,. The woman smiles lightly. So there is life within the dark. A hidden light within her dim thoughts. A warm feeling grows with her. But it fades fast. All die. The orchards, the sream dries up.Abruptly she feels the sting of a dart strike her arm. She looks up. Winged imps are levitating around her everywhere. Little red imps. Holding dart shooters. But they are not the only ones. A green hand crawls to her and scratches her leg roughly.

There is a male's laugh. And suddenly the jester himself appears." Welcome." He greets her.

The elf woman glares," Who are you?!" She demands to know." And what in the nine hells is going on?"

The jester smiles and approached her. " Tis not I, who haunts your dreams, green archer." He begins.But had to disappear. The elf is only confused." What force envades my mind? What sort of darkness summoned these imps?" She could not comprehend it. And she slowly backs up. Her eyes widen in horror. A massive Shadow Wraith, known to torrorize the dreams of pure warriors. His dark ghost like image and red eyes cause those most bravest,into insanity.

This Wraith has appeared before the woman. You would think that she would have fallen from fear and be driven to madness. But to stop it, she closes her eyes tightly and screams outloud. Bringing herself back into reality...

Gasping for air, Kit's green eyes snapped open. As she threw herself up into a sitting posistion in her tent's cot. She calms down immedaitely and rubbed her eyes. Kit arose from the cot and lazyly pulled up the sender spagetti straps on her dark green cotton fighting dress. With the slits that went all the way to her waist. She brushed back her long dark brown hair and slipped into her knee high brown leather boots. Then tied back her green bandana around the top of her head.

By her cot, sat a small night stand. made of wood. Upon it was a wash bowl. Filled to it's brim with water. Which Kit splashed lightly upon her face. Just so she could perhaps wake up better. Kit then took up her large brown leather belt and clipped it around her waist. She she stuck her wide gold loop earing in her point ear. her trible tattoos around her arms seemed to perfectly spiral around the top of her arms. In four rows, giving her an almost pirate look. Well her earing and bandana also did that for her.

She stuck five thin oakwood arrows with iron tips in her double hand bows. And latched them onto her belt around her waist. Slid her knife into the case on the brim of her boot. Finally, to complete her Green Archer outfit. She grabbed her long bow, and her one dark green gunatlet. now, Kit was what she was known by as the greatest warrior the Dark Elves have ever known.A wood elf. The Green Archer. Kit.

Elsewhere in the realm. The leader of the Bregan D'aerth stood face to face with the four Gentlemen.Neither of them blinking.

" They come to take our souls." one of the renagades whispered. Most of the group drew their weapons.

The leader lifted his slender hand," Hold." He ordered." They are not here to fight." he explained in the dark elf language.The Gentlemen bowed their heads in respect.The lead drow took off his wide brimmed plum hat and took a bow of his upper body, the tip of the feather in his hat brushed against the ground slightly before he straightened. The Gentlemen handed him a scroll. The drow only accepted. Slightly bowing his head this time.

Gingerly he unrolled it. And examined the words by Lloth carefully," Men." He started before rolling it back up. A wicked smirk played upon his thin lips." We get to invade a battlefeild and spill woodlin blood. Gather the horses." He ordered HIs men cheered and spared no time in doing just that.

" So it begins." Lloth meanwhile whispers to herself as she watched the actions of the drow from her pool." Kit, your fate has been set. Destiny has choosen you. Young archer."


	4. The Unspoken Words of the Dead

Well, I've walked these streets A virtual stage It seemed to me Makeup on their faces Actors took their places next to me Well, I've walked these streets In a carnival of sights to see All the cheap thrill-seekers The vendors and the dealers They crowded around me Have I been blind? Have I been lost inside myself and my whole mind? Hypnotized, mesmerized, by what my eyes have seen? well, I've walked these streets In a spectacle of wealth and poverty In the diamond marke The scarlet welcome carpet that they just rolled out for me nd I've walked these streets In the madhouse asylum they can be Where a wild-eyed mystic prophet on a traffic island stopped And he raved of saving me Have I been blind? Have I been lost inside myself and my whole mind? Hypnotized, mesmerized, by what my eyes have seen Have I been wrong? Have I been wise to shut my eyes and play along?Hypnotized, paralyzed by what my eyes have found By what my eyes have seen What they have seen? Have I been blind? Have I been lost? Have I been wrong? Have I been wise? Have I been strong? Have I been hypnotized , mesmerized By what my eyes have found? In that great street carnival Have I been blind? Have I been lost? Have I been wrong? Have I been wise? Have I been strong? Have I been hypnotized, mesmerized By what my eyes have found? In that great street carnival, in that Carnival- Natalie Merchant" Carnival'

Chapter Four:The unspoken words of the Dead

Kit fled her tent. Outside tents set up in groups of thousands. Drow soldier's horses grazed on wheatgrass. Pots and pans left out near fire pits. Mugs and wooden ale barrels scattered about. From that previous night of celebrating. Before they marched off to battle the wood elves.

Kit sighed and searched for others who might have been awake that foggy morning. There was but one dark elf. Leaning up against a tree. To a mere onlooker he appeared to be sleeping. But Kit knew he was very wide awake.

Without being noticed, Kit walked over to him and knelt down.A pair of lavender eyes gazed into her eyes. He smiled and spoke to her," For such a dark morning. I see the light of the sun upon the smile upon those beautfil lips. Kit." He could not help but comment.

Kit chuckled lightly and responded,"I'm flattered Drizzt. But still this day shall never see the light. Only the glistening of spilt blood. " She said pulling his dark hood from his face.

Drizzt as he was called, blinked then asked," Even with your shimmering smile?"

Kit shrugged," Even with what you call a shimmering smile. You know that when we loose more comrades, there will be nothing to smile about."

" Lloth forbid that you still leave your light hidden though. Which may be comfort to the rest of us, Kit." He whispered. Then lifted an eyebrow." You have already been having some fun without me I see." He mused. When his lavender eyes fell upon a cut on her right arm. With dried up blood on her pale skin.

Kit lifted an eyebrow," What?" She asked. Drizzt motioned his head towards her cut. Kit looked over to her amr and she saw her wound. Her green eyes widened in terror. She remembered her dream. The imp shooting her. But how was this possible? The dream world in meant to be illusion. Completely false. Anything obtained within this night realm is meant to stay in the night realm. And how can she still possess a wound then? Kit only blinked." I haven't fought anyone."

Drizzt pointed his slender finger to the wound," Then how did you get this?" He asked. Kit only stared at her dear friend with intense eyes.Drizzt was confused for a moment then understood," You saw the Wraith." He mused." I can see the beast himself in your eyes.

Kit nodded." I was struck by a dart from one of his imps. The only reason I woke was because I forced myself awake." She said. Drizzt did not speak only reached over and touched the wound. Kit writher slightly.

" I'll take you over to the creek. You should clean it." He said, Kit only nodded in agreement. Drizzt walked with her into the thickets where a creek drifted downwards.  
" I am releived Kit that you made it out and still sane." Drizzt stated.

" What exactly do you mean by, sane?" She asked.

" Most who see the Shadow Wraith, and lived remain broken, trembling, incompetent, and mad. You are lucky." He said and touched her shoulder. Kit smiled lightly. And Drizzt could only smile back.

Kit looked at Drizzt, then lay upon her belly and slid her entire arm into the cool water. She noticed blood moving down with it's small current. She glanced up as Drizzt's eyes widened in horror.

When she looked over to where Drizzt was staring, she gasped and stood quickly. Lifeless bodies of both elf and drow floatined down the creek. " They must be the bodies drifted from the battle along the ocean shore." Kit mused." The current must have brought them here."

Drizzt shook his head then whispered," They fight because they can not learn to co-exist."

Kit nodded as she turned, Drizzt followed. To let the remains of the dead lay there. With the proof of a meangingless war.They remained silent for a moment. Until Kit broke the silence." I do not understand it anymore. Drizzt, why do we fight? I mean I fight because of my rage and anger that my family bestowed to me. And you fight because of the loose of Catti-Brie. But why must they fight? She asked as she and Drizzt sat down against the tree Drizzt leaned against earlier.

Drizzt shrugged," Can't say why they want to fight another. Because of Lloth's threat to the forest elves. And the truth that the Drow serve her. " He guessed as most of the dorw had begun to leave their tents. Making themselves ready for battle.

" They fear this day may be their last." Drizzt commented. Noticing their looks of anxiety. Kit nodded in agreement as the dark elf general rode into the camp on horse back and inspected the camp. Soon, he gave the order to move out. Exchanging glances Drizzt and Kit mounted their horses to follow the rest of the drow down the foggy road.

Castle Stronghold...

Lara tried to relax. But the sounds of her warrior's screams,echoing through her castle would give her no moment's peace.She clutched her ears tightly. As several wounded men walked into her throneroom." Well?" Lara asked cautiously.

One man stepped forward." We...were defeated." He said shaking his head" We are all that is left in your army."

Lara sighed and arose. Looking sadly out her window at her destroyed kingdom." How is it that we out numbered it by 90, yet we failed to kill it? And return with 15 men left? She asked in disdain. She no responce from her soldiers." Go rest up." She said and dismissed them. They did as told.

For a moment Lara stood alone. But her faithful captian of the gaurd, Richard or Rick, spoke" There may be hope." He began." Elves are far mosre powerful then mortal soldiers."

Lara turned," What is your point?" She asked.

" An elven woman has amounted to over thwenty mortals. The Green Archer. They say she has brought about down a gargoyal of Lloth." He explained which caught her attention.

" One elf, defeated a creature of Lloth?"She asked in disbelief. Rick nodded," You lie!" She exclaimed.

" No. I shit you not. She fights on the side of the dark elves. But she is as white as the snow. She is a wood elf. She weilds an enchanted bow.They call her the Green Archer. "He explained.

" I have heard of her. This Green Archer.A strong woman. I hear. She is the daughter of the now dead Feltic Greenleaf. Exiled for her betral for a dark elf boy whom was her best friend." Lara said. rubbing her chin." So this Green Archer might beable to destroy the Chimera?" She asked. Rick nodded. " Are you curtain? If so then please find her." She commanded.

" Yes, my lady." Rick said, taking a slight bow. He departed. Leaving Lara with hope. And a little doubt.Moments passed and she felt that maybe she could try and destroy this creature with three heads. Herself.She grabbed her sword and shield. Walked from her throneroom.

Passed her castle armory, Lara entered the keep of the Chimera. This creature was bigger then she thought. Three heads. One of a snake, lion, and eagle. It had massive claws. And a long tail. Lara gulped and drew her sword. She dashed towards the Chimera. Wuickly slashing it's belly. Jumping back she dodged it's claws. lara flipped to the side then leapt up. Attempting to slice off at least one head. But her sword was not strong enough. She discovered that she was not strong enough to take it alone. So she fled the lair.And slammed her fist into the wall within her chambers.


	5. Fight for a Bandana

Oh, you know I have seen A sky without sun A man with no nation Saints, captive in chains A song with no name For lack of imagination Ya he..And I have seen  
Darker than ebony Ya he Ya he Ya la he And now it seems, that I Without your eyes could never be My one desire, all I aspire Is in your eyes forever to live Traveled all over the seven oceans There is nothing that I wouldn't give Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut Looking for someone comparing to you Tearing down windows and doors And I could not find eyes like yours Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut Looking for someone comparing to you Tearing down windows and doors And I could not find eyes like yours Oh, You know I seen A woman of means In rags and begging for pleasure  
Crossed a river of salt Just after I rode A ship that's sunk in the desert Ya he Ya he Ya la he And I have seen  
Darker than ebony Ya he Ya he Ya la he And now it seems, that I Without your eyes could never be My one desire, all I aspire Is in your eyes forever to live Traveled all over the seven oceans There is nothing that I wouldn't give Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut Looking for someone comparing to you Tearing down windows and doors And I could not find eyes like yours Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut Looking for someone comparing to you Tearing down windows and doors And I could not find eyes like yours rabboussamai fikarrajaii fi ainaiha aralhayati ati ilaika min haza lkaaouni  
arjouka labbi labbi nidai Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut Looking for someone comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors And I could not find eyes like yours - Shakira" Eyes Like Your's"

Note: Jar makes his actual appearence. In this ch. Hope you like it.

Chapter Five:Fight for A Bandana.

" It's too strong!" Lara cried. Then looked up at a picture of her mother.Though Lara was alike in face. She was not as strong as her mother used to be.She held herself together upon this heavey burden. And her people have all fled. All lost faith in their queen. She felt now that there was no hope for her Castle Strong hold that she too should flee.

As she leaned upon her door. She lifted her sword and stared at the blade. Blood. There was blood stained upon it.Blood of the Chimera.

Her eyes widened. A new hope rose in her. That the Chimera maybe could be killed. At the weapon of a woman. Rather then a man. After all, the Green Archer could easily obtain the Scimitar Of Decapitation from the Wood elves. And defeat the creature. This would bring her people back and the Castle Strong hold would live again.

" Thats alot of wood elves." Drizzt stated. he sat atop his horse looking over the hillside. At the massive wood elf army.

Kit nodded,"Do you think that we'll win?" She asked," That we may or may not make it."

" Can't say. Maybe only time will tell. My friend." Drizzt said." But for noe. We'll have to have our own fun, eh?"

Kit blinked and slowly smiled. Drawing her enchanted bow, which shot unlimited arrows,as the attack order was called. Drizzt drew one of his scimitars and like Kit, slammed his heals into the horses ribcage. Together the two rode down the hill with the other Drow.Towards on coming wood elves.

Kit balanced herself on her horse, aimed her bow. She let loose her arrow. It struck an oncomming elf. with between the eyes. Quickly she reached for the quiver on her back, drew and shot another arrow. Striking another elf. But in the precess an arrow struck her in the shoulder. She fell from her horse. Quickly she stood. And slapped her white and grey powdered horse hard in the rear, it took off.

She drew her double hand bows. She shot in the direction of her targets. She was successful in her action. Several dead elves lay upon the ground because of her.

Kit darted over to a wood elf on horse back. Drew her knife and leapt up behind him, and slit his throat. She tossed the body off the horse. She took control of the animal and rode. Continuing to shoot arrow after arrowat the wood elves.Everywhere she looked. Blood and limbs flew into the air. And bodies fell.

Kit shook it off and reached in her knap sac. And brought out two bottles. One was glowing green, the other appeared to contain fire.She leapt off the horse, tossing these bottles infront of some wood elves. Some gagged and cried out." It burns." As the green acid cloud ate away their flesh. Others burned alive. As upon hitting the ground the bottles shattered.

Again, Kit tossed out her knife and ran towards one wood elf, slit his throat, and did the same. She was taught by the drow to be as stealthy. As that was what the dark elves were known for. She paused on her last one. And glanced over towards the hills. She sensed danger. A group not on the side of the wood, nor on the side of the drow." The renagaes..." She muttered." The Breagan D'aerth!" She called.

Most looked up as the group of the best skilled fighters rode down with swords drawn." Retreat!" Commanders were calling.

Kit was going to flee with Drizzt. She felt something as someone rode passed her. She turned and saw a drow with a wide brimmed hat on. Holding her treasured bandana in one hand. Holding it up so she could see it.

They stared at eachother for a moment. This elf was handsome. He had red eyes. One covered by an eyepatch. He was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt with buttons in the front. The top three were un buttoned and the nape of his neck and collar were exposed. He had a black leather belt and black leather pants. he had black boots. His pointy ears had three small loop earing in each ear. He was slender but might have had a slight muscle tone.

Kit glared at him, while he on the other hand smirked. She mounted a horse as the drow winked at her and rode in the opposite direction. Kit followed." Get back here!" She called. It was several minutes till she chased him to the outskirts, within a desert.

" You'll have to catch me, beautiful elf. If you want this bandana back!" He shouted looking behind him at her. Kit only glared and sped up her horse. And reached the side of his great black horse.

" You will give me back my bandana?!" She yelled. Leaping off her horse, onto his, and tackling him off.They went together to the sand. His wide brimmed hat rolled off him. Kit saw that he was cleanly bald.

They wrestled around in the sand. He kicked her off him, and smirked. Kit arose and attempted to kick him in the face. But he leapt at her and pinned her down. Kit flipped him over. But he brought her with him. Leaving him ontop of her again.

Kit found the strength to kick him off her. She tackled him, they both fell off one sand dune. And continued to fight eachother for the bandana. Kit ended up on top of him.And drew his sword from where it was seathed at his waist. And held the tip to his neck.

The dark elf smiled. And could not help but comment." You might want to becareful with that thing. Someone might end up hurt." He said.

" Yes! And that shall be you. Who'll get hurt." She hissed. Again the drow smiled. Then kicked her off him again. Both stood. And simply stared at one another.

He noticed Kit staring him up and down. He always got that from women. He smirked." Do you see something that you like?" He had to ask.

Kit glared." I only see the pig who will die. If he does not return my bandana to me, now!" She snapped.

The dark elf chuckled." Patience little woman, patience. In all do time. I will return your bandana." He said charmingly. Retreaving his hat. He approached Kit. She back abit. Only to find that he place his hat on her head. He turned to his horse and mounted. Kit just stared preplexed at him. He smirked at her as he had been doing this whole time," Please, take care of that hat. For once I am sick of the bandana. I will return it to you for my hat." He said, before he rode off through the desert. Leaving Kit to herself.

Kit shook her head and turned to look for the horse she used. But she could not find it. So, slowly she walked through the desert alone. Perhaps she had gotten lost. It was after noon. By that time the sun had beyond rose high in the sky. Through the searing heat she could tell she could see illusions.

A little girl sitting surrounded by drow. Kit knew little girl...it was her when she was little.

" Let Lloth judge her!" Exclaimed the lead drow. Kit looked around then at the boy drow best friend next to her. The elder males went on and on of what was to become of her.

" Wait!" The drow boy's voice boomed." She could serve with the drow. Teach her how to fight!"

" You know nothing boy!" The leader shouted.

" Lloth has told me she'll be great with the dark elves!" He shouted...

Feeling weak. Kit saw more figures from her past...

"Father is coming home today!" A little girl, Kit said excitedly. Looking outside her bedroom window. She smiled .While her maid tried to brush her hair.

" Hold still, child. I'm trying to make you look like a decent princess." Chuckled her nanny. As she finished Kit up. A rock hit the window.

Kit smiled and threw it open. There was a little drow boy." Jarlaxle! I told you not today! ( I could not pass this up)" She called.

" You look like a girl." The boy named Jarlaxle shouted up to her.

" Thats because I am one! Half wit! It still matters not! I can still whip you." She said with her hands on her hips. There was a moment's pause. Kit smiled and took off out her room. Down the hall and out the door. She tackled her friend and they wrestled though the branches of the Ancient Tree.Jarlaxle manged to push Kit into some tree sap. But Kit brought him down with her.

It was not long after that. Fletic, Legolas came rising up, With drow. And Jarlaxle's mother. Matron Baerne.

" Welcome home, my king. " Greated a servant." Where is my daughter?" He woodlen king asked. Just as a sticky little girl ran into his arms.

" I missed you papa." She said happily,

" Oh, where is Jarlaxle?" Baerne asked.

" I slaughtered him!" Kit said. All the other drow laughed as Jarlaxle emerged. Even more sticky and sappy then Kit.

" Both of you should get cleaned up. Tonight we dine and celebrate." Legolas declared.


End file.
